Chapter 330
Tears (涙 Namida) is the 330th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary Synopsis Takuma's 236 kph serve gets the spectators talking. Ike says it's finally become a weapon that would be noticed internationally. Coach Miura agrees. He remembers the first time he met Takuma, when Takuma was a kid. From the first time they met, Takuma, blessed with ball sense and a physique that he'd gotten from both parents, had possessed a talent that set him apart from other kids. Everyone expected him to eventually become a player who would represent Japan; Coach Miura as Takuma's coach did too. He'd taken charge of many talented kids over long years in STC, but even among them Takuma had glittered noticeably. The role of a coach is to aid the kids aiming to move up, if they want to become stronger. Therefore, he draws them into discussions about things, and occasionally there are scoldings. But often, with kids who'd given up on moving up, there's practically nothing he could do. On top of understanding that, he felt he'd done what he could do. However, he'd been helpless. He understands wanting to give up so well it hurts, because he's in a position of seeing most of the kids who come to STC give up. It's better to choose and decide early. It's that sort of world, and even talented kids worry about the decision. That's why he wanted to do something for the Takuma who hadn't yet given up seriously. When he made Ei-chan play against Takuma, Takuma tried to refuse and go home. of the conversation that ends with Ei-chan saying he'll first try to do things with his critical schedule, then reappraise whether it's impossible or not. Coach Miura mentally thanks Ei-chan; he's certain that what Takuma has now is due to Ei-chan. Takuma's next serve is wide, clocked at 239 kph. Though Ei-chan lunges for it, he doesn't touch it, and the ace brings the score to 40-0. Coach Aoi thinks that Takuma took the first set while stabilizing the form that improves reliability in the opening of the match, and that Takuma's excess strength then comes out and finally reaches the stage of perfection in the second set...even so...is it this great? The onlookers get excited: it's almost 240 kph; it's gotten even faster. Kageyama wonders what Ei-chan should do against that sort of thing. Yukichi concludes that if that one goes in, it's over. Ei-chan realizes he's about to be overwhelmed by the atmosphere, and take a deep breath. He tells himself that's no good; even if he loses for some reason, he mustn't be inferior when it comes to motivation at least. He reminds himself that the next ball might be one he can take. Ei-chan will meet the increase in Takuma's power with even stronger motivation. However, the next serve, to the center, clocked at 241 kph, is again an ace, bringing the score for the second set to 4-1. Once again the crowd erupts. The cheers are audible to people walking outside the court. Ide suspects it's the match between Takuma and Ei-chan. Okada doesn't say anything. The reporter Miyamoto is holding his breath in silence. Monma sees everyone clamoring about Takuma's serve, and smiles. Ike says, "How amazing." Yukichi wonders if that speed was a personal best for Takuma, and suspects it's Takuma's best serve today. Then he's startled to see a teary-eyed Coach Miura who agrees he might be correct. Coach Miura remembers when he was asked by Takuma to be his coach. That time, Takuma had come to his vision of winning internationally using serve and volley. Takuma thinks he's able to do everything he imagined. In this game, not only the speed of the ball but even the probability and course were flawless. Ei-chan thinks Takuma wouldn't let him do anything. He'd faced Takuma with strong motivation and any amount of data, but when Takuma was able to get in 100% of those first serves...it doesn't mean there are things he can do... From the day he was first knocked down by Takuma 2 years ago...he'd intended to do the things he could do, but won't he reach Takuma in the end? Right now is the time for his reappraisal...and yet...nothing can be done anymore.. Navigation Category:Volume 35 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc